


We'll Protect You

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Protective Dean Winchester, douche-bag ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Request By Anon: Hey there! I saw you take requests, so I was wondering if you could do one were the Winchesters save the reader from something not supernatural (an assault or something like that)? They help her and act like protective big brothers? Maybe hinting at a possible Dean/Reader in the future? Thanks! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Find me on Tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com)

**Third Person POV**

When Sam and Dean didn’t hear from Y/N for straight two weeks, they made their way towards her place.

Y/N was Bobby’s adoptive daughter, in a sense. Her parents were killed by a demon when she was ten, and since then, Bobby took care of her. Unlike most of the people who encountered this dark world, she didn’t get in this hunting life. She wanted a normal life and she had it. Sam and Dean were familiar with her through Bobby. Since Bobby died, both of the boys made sure that she was okay even though she was an adult. Y/N and boys shared a very special bond and the boys always protected her like big brothers.

“What do you think, where’d she be?” Dean asked Sam, panicking.

They both were in impala, driving to Y/N’s.

“I don’t know, dude. I just hope it’s not about her psycho ex,” Sam said.

“If it’s him, I swear I’m gonna rip his heart out of his chest,” Dean growled in anger.

“Calm down, Dean. She’ll be fine,” Sam tried to cool his elder brother.

After a drive of four hours, they reached Y/N’s apartment. The sight of her place made their heart sank as everything was disheveled and Y/N was nowhere to be found.

“Oh god! Sam, we lost her. Dammit, Sam!” Dean almost yelled.

“Hey, Dean, it’s okay,” Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, “we’ll find her.”

**Y/N’s POV**

You were tied in your ex’s basement for almost a week now. And now you were not even able to make a sound because you lost your voice from shouting the whole week and no one came for rescue from your psycho ex, as the basement walls were sound proof. Even if you were able to scream now, you’d rather not, because you were sure that no one’s gonna come. Your body was covered in blood and bruises that were turning blue. You were in pain but there was no one to listen or understand that, only that Jake, who in the past claimed to love you and protect you, was now the one you needed protection from.  

Jake was your ex-boyfriend, with whom you broke up almost three months back because of his behavior. In the beginning of the relationship, everything was perfect. It seemed like Jake was going to be your life partner, but then he started drinking way too much. He used to yell if you tried to make him quit drinking. You knew that it wasn’t going to end well, so before he could cross any line, you broke up with him. Not to be denied, you had a hard time to get over him but just when you did, Jake started to make weird calls, threatening you to get back to him. You didn’t tell anyone about it a first but when he crossed the line and came to your workplace, you freaked out and told Sam and Dean about him because after Bobby, the boys were only people close to you.

**_Flashback_ **

_“Hey Y/N? Everything alright? You seem a bit off,” Dean asked you over phone after he figured that you were tensed for some reason._

_“No, Dean. Everything’s not alright, not really,” you sighed._

_“What is it? Talk to me,” Dean said with concern._

_“It’s not that big of a deal,” you lied, because you knew that the boys would probably kill the man and you didn’t wanted that, “It’s Jake. He was calling me and asking me to come back to him,”_

_“What? That douche-bag is threatening you?” Dean growled._

_“No. No, Dean. It’s not that serious problem. I can handle it myself. But he is my ex so I’m kinda tensed. I’ll tell you if it get in some serious trouble,” you assured Dean, trying not to worry him._

**_Flashback End_ **

You were all in your thoughts when you heard the shot of gun. And the next thing you know is the basement door was slammed open and a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. Dean. You sighed in relief, and let the darkness overcome you.

“Y/N! I got you,” Dean patted your cheek, “try to stay awake, please!” And your eyes were closed.

Last thing you heard was Dean saying your name over and over again and telling you that he’ll not let anything happen to you.

You woke up in your own bed that was way better than that wooden chair you were tied to for a week. You tried to prop yourself on your elbows to see where you were, but just when you did a hiss escaped your lips due to the pain in your body. Sam was situated on the chair next to your bed.

“Hey, Y/N, how are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Sore,” you muttered, lying back in the bed.

“You’ll be better in a week or so,” he stood up from his chair to give you water, “you should take it easy.”

“Yeah I will,” you smiled weakly.

When you didn’t see Dean anywhere in your room, you ask Sam.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He went out for to get supplies, probably pills, for you. He’ll be back-” Sam was cut off by the door slam.

Just when Dean saw you awake, he rushed towards you and hugged you softly, trying not to hurt you.

“Thank god, Y/N, you’re awake,” Dean said and kissed top of your head, “we took care of that jerk well.”

“Yeah?” you smiled, “You two are my heroes.”

Later that day, the three of you were having your dinner, when Dean started a discussion.

“Y/N, I was wondering that now when you’re not in any relation with anyone, so why don’t you move in with us in the bunker?”

You weren’t surprised by the question asked. This was discussed many times before and you always dropped the offer. Before you answered, Sam added, “Dean’s right, Y/N. There is plenty of room in the bunker.”

“Guys, I know that you’re worried about me, but I don’t want to enter a life that got my parents and Bobby killed,” you tried the same reason you did all the time before.

“We are not asking you to be a hunter, Y/N. We’ll make sure that you stay far from that. But at least you’ll be safe there and-”

“I’m safe here, Dean!” you interrupted Dean, “Okay, maybe not exactly, but it’s way better than being a burden on you two. I can live on my own. I realize that this time it was my mistake that I didn’t tell you guys about Jake, but I’ll be careful in future. Please, don’t force me to do what I really don’t want.”

Both the Winchesters didn’t say a word after that. They knew you’re stubborn and you were going to do whatever you want. So the next few minutes of dinner were awkwardly silent.

**Third Person POV**

After Y/N said her goodbyes to the boys they were off to bunker. Dean was driving the impala way too fast, not that he drived slow but this time he was crossing his own limits, and Sam could see Dean’s so tight grip on the steering wheel that his knuckles were transforming white. Sam knew Dean was upset because of Y/N not willing to move in with them, so he started the conversation.

“Dude, I don’t think that just hiding it inside will work.” Sam said

“Sammy, not now. I don’t want to talk about any of this crap,” Dean snapped.

“Then what are you gonna do, huh? Bury that crap inside you?” Sam scoffed, “C’mon, Dean, that’s not gonna work.”

“Nothing’s gonna work, Sam. Y/N’s gonna do whatever she wants. She’s never listened before, think she will now?” Dean said.

“She never listens because there’s no good reason that she should,” Sam said.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean retaliated, irritated.

“I’m talking about your feeling towards her, Dean. Why should she live with us when she know that you’re never gonna admit it?” Sam asked.

“She have no idea about my feelings,” Dean argued.

“You think? She’s my friend, I know she have feelings for you. But you never mention this in front of her,”

“I can’t, Sam. How can I drag her in this life? She doesn’t want this life,” Dean sighed.

“She doesn’t want it because there’s no good reason. If she know that you’re in love with her, she’ll happily move in with us. At least she will have someone in her life whom she can rely on and someone who she can trust.”

When Dean didn’t reply to Sam, he started again, “Dean, I’m asking you last time to talk to her.  She’d went through enough, she deserve happiness and I think you can give her that. And, yes, even with this dark life of a hunter, she will be happy because she’ll have you.”

Both of the boys stayed silent through all the drive after this conversation.

Even though Dean didn’t say anything to Sam but deep down he knew that he loved Y/N and maybe Sam was right that he could make Y/N happy but at the same time he doubted this. He was afraid that he’d lose Y/N as he always had lost all of the people he loved, or maybe he’d hurt her, even though he couldn’t even think of hurting Y/N. Dean had a lot to think about.


End file.
